The Lost World Cage of Eden
by Stone-Man85
Summary: A world never before seen by Man, and within it something has survived. And now, a band of explorers and survivors must navigate through this prehistoric wilderness, and discover the secrets of the island chain known as the Dragon's Tail.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park; it is the sole property of Universal Studios and Amblin Entertainment. I also don't own Eden no Ori, or Cage of Eden; it is the sole property of ****Yoshinobu Yamada****. Original Characters are of my own design.**

* * *

**The Lost World: Cage of Eden**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wishing for a Better Life**

* * *

**1997**

It was a small playground located in a nice rural park. Possibly Central Park, as it seemed there were buildings in the background. And in the playground, the most activity was going around in the sandbox. In there, two five year old children were playing with dinosaurs. The first child was a five year old boy, Caucasian with brown hair, blue eyes, physically fit, and wearing a white and black T-shirt with red shorts, and white sneakers. He was playing with a Sabertooth Tiger, while his opponent was playing with a T-Rex.

She was a five year old girl with bright strawberry-blonde hair, going down to her back, and a bang swept to the right. She had clear green eyes, Caucasian, and was physically fit for a five year old. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, a black skirt and white shoes. She was play/fighting against the boy's Sabertooth with a T-Rex and a Stegosaurus.

She ganged up on the Sabertooth, but the boy argued, "Anna. The T-Rex and a Stegosaurus don't team up; they're enemies."

The girl Anna blew a playful raspberry to the boy, "Nyah! My T-Rex and Steggy aren't like your poopy book dinosaurs. Mine work together." She then playfully taunted, "And besides… my dinosaurs can beat your kitty-cat any day, anytime."

"It's not a cat, its correct scientific name is Smilodon," the brown haired boy corrected.

The two children laughed and played with their toys, until they were both lying on their backs, looking up at the clouds. Anna looked up, and pointed, "Riley, look! That cloud looks like a bird dino!"

The boy Riley looked up, and saw it too, as he corrected, "Yeah, I see it too. It does look like a Pterodactyl."

Anna pouted, "I never liked that name. Terror-dactyl." She lit up, "Maybe we can change it to Dac."

Riley sat up, as he looked to her, and shook his head, "Paleontologists wouldn't respect that kind of idea." He then noticed her pouting again, as he blinked, "What? To tell you the truth, I think Dac's a cool name…"

"It's not that," Anna said, sounding rather upset, and pouted, "It's not fair, Riley. We're both the same age, but you can say the names of dinosaurs better than me or the whole class. You even know the names of ancient animals."

Riley shrugged, "Well I guess I was just fortunate. My dad is an archeologist."

She then huffed again, "And that also stinks since your dad taught you this stuff when you were younger."

The boy chuckled, "Yeah, Dad said my first word was Dinosaur." But then he thought about it for a second, "Or was it Velociraptor? Maybe it was Carnotaur or Spinosaurus…"

Finally, it was too much, as the little girl jumped him, and gently started pounding him with her fists, "Agh! Stop it, stop it stop it! Stop being smarter than me!"

Riley was fighting back, but laughing at the same time, as he blew a raspberry at her. "It's not my fault you're not as smart."

But then their playing had to come to an end, as somebody called out, "Anna! Anna dear, it's time to go home!"

She stopped, as she looked near the edge of the park, and saw a man of thirty, dressed casually, and had combed red hair back, along with green eyes. This was Anna's father, Marcus Albright, a famous archeologist and zoologist. Anna smiled, as she shouted, "Coming, Daddy!"

She then dug into Riley's pockets, and pulled out a picture from them. It was a photograph earlier that day, of the two together, posing for the camera, and smiling. Once Riley got a look at it, he cried, "Hey! Give that back!"

Once she got up, Riley followed after her as she teased, "No way, Mr. Smarty-Pants! I've got an idea for this."

"The only idea you have is that you're gonna doodle all over it," Riley accused.

Anna stopped in her tracks, causing him to stop as well. He thought she was gonna give the picture up to her, but she turned around, smiling at him innocently. Riley didn't know what she was thinking at that point, but it stopped in thinking, as she jumped at him one more time. And plated a kiss on his cheek, causing the boy to become surprised, and turn bright red.

She smirked as she answered, "You'll see. Just promise me we'll see each other again soon."

He blinked as he asked, "See you again?"

"My daddy and I are going on an exploration dig, but I don't know when we'll be back," she explained. But her smile never faded, as she asked, "But you'll promise me we'll see each other again, right?"

Riding the blush off, Riley nodded, "Yeah, we'll see each other again."

She then reached for his hand, and wrapped her pinkie around his, as she chanted, "It's a promise, made forever. So be strong, and just endeavor." And with that, she ran to her dad, leaving Riley a bit more embarrassed than before.

Until finally, he shouted, "That's not even a real rhyme, Anna!"

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

The day did not look as cheerful and sunny as one hoped it to be. The rain clouds blackened the skies, letting only out grayness around the world. The rain didn't do much help to wash away the sadness that was for Riley's Family, the Grants, who were all in the living room, dressed in black, mourning for the loss of friends. Riley looked out the window, sitting on a cushioned footstool as he watched the rain outside, with deep sadness in his young eyes, as the TV and radio each said the same thing.

"Exploration vessel, _the Privateer_, had gone missing in the Pacific Ocean, after a tremendous storm was reported near the area. Famed archeologist Marcus Albright was among those aboard the ship that had gone missing. As well as his only child, Anna Albright."

Near Riley was a desk, containing an opened envelope that had been mailed to him a week ago. The letter was addressed from Anna herself, along with a silver pendant. But it was actually a locket, as it was opened, revealing a picture of Anna in there. Apparently, the photo she had taken was cut from that and framed into the locket. What happened to Riley's photo was only known to her. But she did leave a message with it, as it was on the desk, and it read:

_Dear Riley,_

_I told you I had a good idea for the picture. My mommy had it done for me too, before she went to heaven. That way she would always be with me in my heart. And now, this way I'll always be in your heart, just as you'll always be in mine, when we're apart. I hope to see you again after the expedition Daddy and I are on._

_Love,_

_Anna_

At that moment, a man in his early thirties walked in. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and had sort of a British feel to him. He was dressed in a black suit for the mourning. He was Alan Grant, Riley's father, and an archeologist himself as well, specializing in dinosaurs and prehistoric life.

He walked over to his son, placing a hadn on his son's shoulder, as he tried to comfort him. "Riley, I'm sorry… I really am," Dr. Grant consoled him, "Mr. Albright was my friend as well, much like Anna was to you." His son didn't seem to answer back, so he tried to tell him to go eat dinner, "You know, um… I just ordered a pizza a while ago. Maybe you should…"

"She promised we see each other, after they were done," Riley spoke out, his voice in a whispered weep.

"Riley…"

"She promised!" He shouted, and ran out of the room.

Riley ran outside the door, running away from the house inot the pouring rain. Even as his father ran out to call him back, "Riley! Riley, come back! Riley!"

* * *

**15 Years Later…**

**Death Valley, Nevada**

Death Valley was a desert valley located in Eastern California. It was situated within the Mojave Desert, and it was the lowest, hottest, and driest area in North America. Located near the border of California and Nevada, in the Great Basin, east of the Sierra Nevada mountains, Death Valley constituted much of Death Valley National Park, and was the principal feature of the Mojave and Colorado Deserts Bioshpere Reserve. It was located mostly in Inyo County, California. It ran from north to south between the Amargosa Range on the east and the Panamint Range on the west; the Sylvania Mountains and the Owlshead Mountains from its norhter and southern boundaries, respectively. It had an area of about 3,000 square miles. Nobody would be crazy to survive the place, so long as they had all the right equipment.

Luckily, an archeological team camped there did have it. They had tents, trailers, computer equipment for the field, and even a tanker truck full of water. In one of the tents, an occupant was reading a few dinosaur books. That is until somebody shouted out his name.

"Riley! Riley Grant!"

The occupant turned in his chair, as he wondered who it was that called his name out. He was a Caucasian twenty-year-old, with messy brown hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin, with a slim frame containing a good muscle structure, but not heavy muscle. He wore dirty blue jeans, black, brown and grey hiking boots, and a white T-shirt. It was Riley Grant, now a college student, and part-time archeologist in training with his father. And now, he was helping out his old man with the dig.

Someone walked into the tent, just as he was getting his boots on. He was an Asian student, twenty like he was, slightly pale skin, due to the tan he was getting, neatly combed black hair, a frown on his face, and glasses. He was wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and had black hiking shoes, and a watch on his left wrist. His name was Shiro Mariya, a transfer student from Tokyo University, earning American college credit, computer genius, as well as an associate/friend of Riley.

Riley got his boots on, as he looked to his friend, "Yes, Shiro? What's up?"

"Your dad found it," Shiro answered, earning a surprised look on Riley's face. He allowed a smirk to show, as he replied, "He found the Raptor Nest."

* * *

**Outside**

The two college students raced their way to were Dr. Grant was located. Along the way, they nearly bumped into another college student that attended their group merely for the credit, not the knowledge. He was deeply tanned, medium muscle build, and him lifting heavy equipment was proof enough of his strength, or a way of showing off, black hair, brown eyes, and had a white bandanna wrapped around his head. He also wore a sleeveless white shirt, black jeans, and brown and black hiking boots. His name was Saiji Kazuma, or Zaji for a nickname. Like Shiro, he was an exchange student of the sorts.

At that moment, he walked towards a fellow studying a computer screen. And on it, was a skeletal X-ray of their fossile they just discovered; Velociraptor. The fellow who was giving a lecture on the bone structure, was Riley's father, Alan Grant. However, as he touched the screen to show, the screen fizzed for a moment, as Shiro asked, "What's wrong with the screen?"

"Nothing's wrong with it," Riley explained, as he joked. "My dad's not machine compatible."

His father heard that, as he joked, "I think they've got it in for me."

"This new program's incredible!" Shiro pointed out. "A few more years of development and you don't have to dig anymore!"

Grant looked at him, and his expression was positively wounded, "Well, where's the fun in that?"

Riley shook his head, as he pointed to the skeleton, "It looks like there's postmortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments." He looked to his father, and asked, "So how's the raptor?"

"It looks like it's in good shape," Dr. Grant pointed out. "Five, six feet high. I'm guessing nine feet long. And look at the half-moon shaped bone on the wrist. No wonder these guys learned to fly."

The group laughed a little, as Zaji asked, "I thought dinosaurs were reptiles?"

"Well, they are, in theoretical," Riley answered, as he explained. "But they also have more in common with our present-day bird than with reptiles." He then pointed to the X-ray of the raptor, "I mean, look at the public bone, it's turned backwards, just like a bird. The vertebrae, full of hollows and air sacs, like a bird."

"And even the word Raptor means 'bird of prey'," Dr. Grant finished.

"That doesn't sound very scary," a kid spoke up, a rather disrespectful kid, as he taunted, "Sounds more like a six-foot turkey to me."

The students looked to Dr. Grant, as he silently seemed offended, but did his best to hide it. Riley, on the other hand, knew full well where this was going. He watched as he pulled out a Velociraptor claw, the big one on the ankle, as he looked at it, "A turkey, eh?" He then walked towards the boy, as he explained more about the so-called turkey, "OK, try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous Period. You get your first look at this "six foot turkey" as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly, bobbing his head. And you keep still because you think that maybe his visual acuity is based on movement like T-Rex - he'll lose you if you don't move. But no, not Velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And that's when the attack comes. Not from the front, but from the side," He then made a whoosh sound, while using his hands to illustrate an attack to both sides, indicating the speed and motion of the attack, "From the other two raptors you didn't even know where there."

He then knelt down a little, to be at the boy's height, as he furthered explained, "Because Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see, he uses coordinated attack patterns and he is out in force today. And he slashes at you with this..." and held out the raptor claw, freaking the boy out a little. "A six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion, say... oh no. He slashes at you here, or here..." He lightly 'slashed' across the boy's body with the raptor claw.

Riley shook his head, as he crossed his arms, "Oh, Dad…"

And then traced the claw across his stomach, "Or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines." He then stopped, as he made his point, being very serious. "The point is, you are alive when they start to eat you. So you know, try to show a little respect."

The boy, not slightly frightened, nodded, "Okay." And Dr. Grant left, leaving for his trailer

Zaji, who had taken a drag from his cigarette, looked to Riley, as he stated, "You know your old man, eh… he's pretty scary when it comes to raptors."

"When it comes to my dad, he both fears and respects them," Riley explained. "He theorized that Raptors were intelligent. That's what made them such terrifying pack hunters, and allowed them to coordinate their attacks."

"Smarter than dolphins and mice," Zaji asked, as he took another drag.

"Smarter than us," Shiro explained, as he worked on his laptop. "He figured if things had gone differently, raptors would have been the dominant species on the planet."

Riley shrugged, as he walked away, "Well, lucky for us, we weren't the ones who went extinct."

* * *

**Dr. Grant's Trailer**

Riley had made his way back to his father's trailer, where Dr. Grant was overlooking what appeared to be a scale model of some sort of vocal chamber. In fact, it was a vocal chamber of a Velociraptor; freshly molded by one of the equipment that they had. While Dr. Grant was examining it, Riley pulled a stool over, and smirked, "You know, I think you gave that kid nightmares, Dad."

Dr. Grant chuckled, "You know from your splunking and mountain-climbing activities, I'm amazed you show concern for kids."

"What? Just because I think they're smelly, noisy, and hyperactive when they eat the right amount of sugar," Riley pointed out. He sighed as he shrugged, "You keep asking me to go on dates, find a girl, marry her, and have kids. You really want me to have one of those?"

Dr. Grant chuckled, as he shook his head, "No, but at least a breed of grandchild, Riley Grant, that would be rather intriguing. I mean, what's wrong with settling down once in a while? I did it when I met your mom."

"Several reasons, Dad," Riley pointed out. "One: I'm twenty; marriage is the last minute priority for me. Two: you need the right environment for children, and you and I are always on the move, from digsite to dig site. And third: you need the right woman to be the mate and the mother figure for those reasons."

"Which is why I've been trying to encourage you to date more often," Dr. Grant persisted. He then stood up, as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out two Diet Coke bottles. "For God sake, Riley. I'm happy you made it a passion in archeology and linguistics. God knows knowing languages has helped out with some problems in the past."

"Like the time we went to Costa Rica, and you couldn't tell that woman on the radio that Enrique wasn't there," Riley shot out, earning a chuckle or two from them both.

"Yeah, I felt sorry about that Enrique fellow," Grant confessed, but then went on with the true topic as he handed his son a bottle. "But still, you could at least try a long-distance relationship with at least a waitress."

"Dad, do you know how hard it is to sustain that kind of relationship," Riley argued, as he opened his bottle. "I'm just not in that kind of rush to start a relationship. Let alone a family."

"Son, I'm not trying to push you into something you don't want," Grant argued, as he took a sip, "I just want you to be happy, and not some grouch hermit who spends most of his days digging old bones. And not come home to be greeted by his, well you know."

Riley sighed, as he graciously grabbed the vocal chamber from his dad, "Yeah, well… I'm not exactly as popular with the girls as you'd think."

"Third to graduate top of his class, a stable part time job, just as good with his hands as his parents are. Not to mention you inherited both our looks," Grant pointed out, earning a playful sneer from his son, "I would expect a million college girls pack-hunting you."

"Yeah, well you can keep all those pack hunters, I just want an alpha-female," Riley sighed.

"Well, then the next time I want you to charm and get together with the girl you see next time," his father persisted.

"Yeah right. As if they're gonna come in right here," he sarcastically remarked, and blew into the resonating chamber, sounding like a mixture between a crane and a walrus. The two stopped their arguing, as they looked to one another, "That's spooky."

Dr. Grant nodded, "You have no idea." Suddenly the phone in the trailer rang, getting both Father and Son's attention. Dr. Grant picked it up, as he answered, "Hello? I see, well let me pass you on to my more negotiate and rather handsome sounding son." He smirked as he handed Riley the phone, who didn't seem to like the sound of that.

Riley sighed, as he spoke into the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Lex Hammond," an American voice spoke out, but seemed to get loud as it sounded like there was a chopper in her area. "Are you Riley Grant?"

"Yes."

"And I take it that was your father? Dr. Allan Grant?"

"Right again. Two for two."

"Great, listen," Lex started, as the chopper sound even louder, with shouting coming from outside. "I researched you both, and you have a rather good background in your fields. Archeology, as well as vast knowledge on dinosaurs, and prehistoric Mammalia from the Ice Age eras. My grandfather and his partner, Ishida Yashida, wanted to hire you. For an expedition."

"An expedition? I'm sorry to say, but we're archeologists and paleontologists. Diggers and Dinosaur Men," Riley insisted. "If you're looking for tomb raiders, I'm afraid you're out of luck. We're not Indiana Jones."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The two looked to each other when they heard the knocking. It came from the trailer door, as Riley and Dr. Grant walked over to it, as Lex continued to talk, "Yes, my grandfather knows that, but…"

And Dr. Grant opened the door, as they were greeted by a new face. She was a Caucasian girl, twenty years old, blonde hair that went down to her mid-back, tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, slim attractive figure, and dressed in a business suit with a mini skirt, and black high heels. The girl, recognized as Lex Hammond due to the cell phone in her hand, as she closed it, and smiled ot them, "… he told me you two were perfect for what he needed to see you both for."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Waking up in a Storm**


End file.
